More Then That
by Jennie-x
Summary: When Ianto is taken by an old lover of Jack's. Jack has to convince him that he is more then just a shag. Dark Angst Fic. Warnings: Rape and Abuse. Ianto/Jack Owen/Ianto Friendship. 2 part fic
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings : Rape! You've been warned. This is a very Angst filled piece and I got quite emotional writing it. This is a two part story, next part will be up tomorrow hopefully. **

He tried to resist. Pushing against the bounds that held his hands tight. "Please..." But that only got him a hard slap across his face. He begged in his head, pleading with his captors to get off him. But they stayed. Thrusting in and out of him with no seconds thoughts. They smiled at each other as they took turns. One pushing into him from behind. The other thrusting into his sobbing mouth. All he could think about was Jack, and how much he needed him there.

_10 hours earlier _

Ianto walked into the hub, a small smile on his lips. Everyone was already in, he was late. Owen stated the obvious, and Toshiko asked why nicely.

"Ran into an old friend, we got talking and I lost track of time." It was the truth, there was no need to lie to his friends, or boyfriend. Jack was staring at him, Ianto couldn't tell if he was mad at him for being late.

"So this old friend..." Gwen stated. "More than a friend?"

"Used to be," Ianto replied honestly. "Now just a friend." Jack's ears perked up at this.

"So this old lover..." Owen laughed. "Man or Woman?" Ianto rolled his eyes and walked to the coffee machine. "Well!" Owen shouted.

"What does it matter?" Ianto asked, his hands touching the right parts of the coffee machine to make the perfect cup.

"Just curious," Owen admitted. "So, which is it?"

"Man." Ianto confessed. He loved the fact that they all, including Jack, thought of him as this innocent boy. Jack especially.

"I didn't know you had past boyfriends," Gwen said. She was watching for Jack's reaction. The look on his face told him that he hadn't either.

"So, you lost track of time for an hour talking to this ex boyfriend?" Jack asked, hands on his hips staring at Ianto.

"An hour?" Ianto asked, "I didn't realise." He shrugged. He turned around and stared at Jack's expression. He gulped.; Jack was pissed.

"What did you talk about then?" Jack demanded.

"What does it matter what we spoke about?" Ianto asked. He looked at Owen and the others for some assistance, they were all staring at Jack with a similar expression as Ianto.

"You're keeping secrets from me!" It wasn't a question more like an angry statement.

"Fine, we spoke about you. He asked me if I was happy and I said yes. Then we spoke about what he's doing now. He's in a long term relationship with a guy name James. They're planning on having a civil partnership next spring, and adopt children. Anything else?" Ianto shouted back.

"Did you love him?" Jack asked, his voice a little quieter now. But still sharp with anger.

"I'm not answering that." Ianto said confidently. "You shouldn't ask me that!" He said as he pushed past Jack, all thoughts of making coffee fled from his mind. As he walked past Jack grabbed his arm tight, his finger nails digging into the soft skin. "You're hurting me, Jack." But Jack couldn't hear, he was so caught up in Ianto and him with another man. "Get the fuck off me!" Ianto screamed pushing Jack with all his energy.

Jack staggered back, his head hitting the wall behind him. "Ianto I'm so.."

"Save it." Ianto snapped, he walked downstairs and hid away into the archives. He held his wrists, the half moon shaped finger nail patterns decorated his skin, blood trickled lazily from one that had pushed to deep.

"What the fuck was that?" Owen screamed. "He was scared, Jack. Of you!"

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me." Jack fought back tears. He had seen the look in Ianto's eyes. The fear. Ianto was afraid of him.

"Jack, you hurt him." Toshiko said softly.

"I know," Jack mumbled. "I need to talk to him..."

"No. I'm going to talk to him. You're going to go upstairs and do something." Owen said before heading down into the archives. Jack nodded weakly as tears fell freely from his broken eyes.

Owen walked downstairs and sighed when he saw Ianto putting files away, he had fallen into work. Much like he had after the incident with Lisa, then when Jack left. Owen knew that when Ianto was in this mood, it was hard for him to break out of it.

"Ianto, you okay?" Owen asked. There was no answer. Ianto had his sleeves rolled up and Owen could see Jack's fingernail prints it was as if they were glowing from his pale skin. "Shit."

"What do you want, Owen?" Ianto asked weakly.

"Check that you're okay." Owen said simply. Ianto just shrugged and continued to go through several files. "He's crying."

"Don't care," Ianto said stubbornly. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know you didn't." Owen said, and it was the truth. "Jack was out of order." They fell into silence after that.

"How could he do that?" Ianto asked quietly. "He says he cares about me, treats me with such kindness to do that."

"I don't know why he did it. But I can tell he regrets it. Come on, you can't hide down here."

"I don't want to see him, Owen."

"Well, how about you come and sit with me then? I've got some reports that I need your help with."

Jack watched as Owen walked up with Ianto, neither man looked in his direction. Owen pulled a chair for Ianto and put it next to his own, and they started talking in quiet voices. Jack felt something rise in his stomach and all he wanted to do was hold Ianto tight, and tell him how sorry he was, but instead he was standing up and pushing his way out of his office.

"So you're with him now!" He shouted, making everyone look up at him. "Couldn't get me out of the way quick enough huh Ianto?"

"Jack, calm down." Owen said, he could feel Ianto shaking next to him. What the hell had gotten into Jack?

"Why? So you can comfort Ianto sooner. Make him your next shag. Because that's what he's good at, being people's shag. Never anything more!" Jack screamed, he had walked straight up to Owen, trying to push past to get to Ianto.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Owen shouted, pushing Jack back.

"I can't believe I didn't kill you!" He snarled. Looking directly at Ianto. "Maybe I should have. What good are you here really?" Toshiko gasped at Jack's comment, and felt her heart break at the site of Ianto; he looked as though he was ready to cry.

"You need to shut the fuck up Jack!" Gwen shouted.

"He's worthless. He only came here to save his girlfriend, couldn't even do that..." Before Jack could finish of his sentence, Ianto had punched him square in the jaw. But Jack didn't sway, he just laughed. He raised his fist and punch Ianto in the eye, making him fall backwards onto the cold concrete.

"Jack, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gwen screamed. Owen had fallen next to Ianto, who had banged his head so hard he had passed out.

"Ianto, please tell me he isn't..."

"He isn't. But you need to leave. Now!" Owen screamed. Jack stared at Ianto's unconscious body and felt his heart rip into tiny pieces. He did that.

Owen carried Ianto's body to the autopsy bay, laying it onto the metal table. Gwen and Toshiko stood around him. "Something isn't right with Jack." Gwen said.

"State the fucking obvious, Cooper!" Owen hissed. Ianto opened his eyes and said something but no one heard, Owen assumed it was Jack's name. "How are you feeling?" Owen asked, helping him sit.

"I don't want to be here," Ianto said, tears falling from his eyes, though his right one was practically closed.

"I'll give you something for the pain, and drive you home." Owen smiled. The girls watched as Owen helped Ianto up, the two had gotten closer since Jack left, and even after they went out for drinks together. Owen shot Jack a look, he was watching from his office, and helped a shaking Ianto out of the office.

Gwen and Toshiko looked up at Jack, both a little scared to be near him. Jack walked down the stairs tears in his eyes and falling from his cheeks. "Something has happened to me." Jack stated.

"What?" Gwen asked, she shared a confused expression with Toshiko.

"I don't know what it is. But I'm angry. And I can't control it, there's no reason for it. But it shouldn't be there!" He was pacing, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I wouldn't hurt him... I wouldn't. I love him!"

Owen drove Ianto to his small apartment. He helped him into bed, as the painkillers he had given him had made him rather drowsy. "You'll be okay," Owen smiled. He sat on the bed next to Ianto, and felt the younger man lean into him, his head resting on his lap. Owen ran a hand through Ianto's hair gently. "He didn't mean it, he loves you."

"I'm nothing but a shag, you were right." Ianto said tiredly.

"No. I wasn't." Owen argued. "He loves you, something has happened to make him say all that. He wouldn't have done that, okay." Ianto didn't say anything else, just fell asleep curled up against Owen.

Three hours later, Owen walked into the hub alone. Gwen, Toshiko and Jack were at Toshiko's computer watching through footage of the cameras.

"How is he?" Toshiko asked softly.

"I had to give him a mild sedative because he woke up crying." Owen spat.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "For what..."

"No. You need to apologise to him. Not me." Owen snapped. "Now, what are you lot doing?"

Gwen explained Jack's theory about something happening to him to make him act like that. Owen believed it straight away, because he knew just how much Jack cared about Ianto. Jack had asked him to run some blood tests to see if there was something in his blood, a toxin maybe. Owen did as he was asked. Hoping that Jack was right.

"You two are really close," Jack mumbled as Owen took blood.

"We're friends, Jack. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I know. But he speaks to you. Tells you stuff he doesn't tell me." Owen wasn't too sure what stuff Jack was talking about specifically. He knew Ianto told him things, mainly because he was a doctor and noticed things the others hadn't. Mainly his eating disorder.

"When you left, he was a wreck." Owen sighed. "He pushed himself completely into work, didn't stop to eat or drink. I didn't notice at first, we were all too busy trying to find you. But then he collapsed, I knew what it was straight away, I didn't tell the girls. I just said he was tired, they brought it because he had just been moved to a field agent because you were gone, and he was doing all the office work, plus all your calls. He hadn't eaten in over two weeks when he collapsed. How he managed to stay awake for that long I have no idea. I made him eat, sat with him and spoke about anything and everything. I didn't leave until he ate something, and I stayed long enough for it to be in his system so he couldn't throw up. And do you know what he kept mumbling when he was in a state. 'just a shag'"

Jack felt more tears fall from his eyes. "It took me a month to convince him that he wasn't just a shag, because I've seen the way you look at him. And bloody hell he isn't just a shag is he? He didn't know what to do, he cried a lot. Some days when I tried to make him eat, he just point blank refused. Would scream and kick like he was a child. Sometimes I had to sedate him and put a drip in his arm so his body got the nutrients it needed. And all because of you, Jack."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack sobbed.

"Because you need to know that he isn't just a shag. He loves you completely. And after today, you need to make it up to him. Because I don't want him to think he's just another shag, because it was hard helping him when he loved you but you were gone. How do you expect me to help him when you're here but he's afraid of you."

Owen finished the tests in silence, Jack not saying anything. But tears kept on falling from his eyes and Owen wondered whether or not he should have gone into detail on how fucked up Jack had made Ianto.

"Jack! We've got something!" Toshiko called from the bannisters. Jack and Owen who had just put Jack's blood in the scanner, rushed upstairs. "Look."

Toshiko pressed play on the screen. It was camera footage from last night. Ianto was walking towards the hub at half seven, getting ready to meet Jack for a date, he was wearing dark jeans, and a plain white shirt. He was walking with a small smile, one he wore when ever he was going out with Jack. As he was walking, a man bumped into him, his face away from the camera. Toshiko paused the screen, and Jack wondered why this was so important. But then she zoomed in, and Jack saw the tiny silver dust particles attach themselves to Ianto's skin. The man looked as though he had apologised to Ianto, and then walked away.

"Shit." Jack cursed.

"Do you know what that is?" Gwen asked, she didn't like the look on their Captains face.

"Its emotions." Jack groaned. "From my century. Their like drugs. I'm guessing if you look at my footage you'll find someone doing the same thing to me too."

"I don't get it," Toshiko sighed.

"It's anger. The silver dust, that's anger. It being on Ianto, and then some on me, means when I look at Ianto all I'll feel is anger. That's why everything today... How could I have not noticed!"

"You didn't know." Gwen said reassuringly.

"Wait, if they're from your time then does that mean someone is here looking for revenge?"

"Yeah, and they're using Ianto to hurt me!" Jack growled.

Ianto woke up and looked at the clock, half nine. He had been asleep for seven hours. He looked around with his good eye, expecting to see Owen around the flat. But there was no one there, and was suddenly feeling lonely. Owen didn't care enough to stick around. He got up, and looked in the mirror. His good eye was red from crying, whilst his right was a dark blue and the eyelids were close together. He felt his body shake when he realised it was Jack who had done this. Jack who had caused him so much pain.

Feeling the need to forget, Ianto pulled his shoes on. He needed alcohol and lots of it. He felt his stomach twist when he walked out of his apartment, as the cold air hit him he suddenly wished he had his jacket on and his gun with him.

He was being watched, he could feel eyes on his back as he walked down the street. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't have time to think of anything before he was being grabbed from behind and dragged into a car.

"He's not answering his phone!" Owen cursed.

"Toshiko, pull up..."

"Already have." Toshiko said, "There!" She yelled hysterically. Ianto walking out of his house, Ianto being grabbed, and taken. "Jack, is it me or did they want you to see that?"

"They wanted me to see that, they want me to find them. Follow the car through the CTV and tell me where they go."

Ianto was pushed against a cold wall, his head hitting the surface with a loud thump. "He said he was pretty," A man purred as he bent down next to him. He ran a cold hand over Ianto's face, bringing his face into view. Ianto didn't recognise him. "So very pretty."

"Jack always like pretty boys," The second man smiled and moved to the other side of Ianto. "Can we play with him now?" He asked, his hands rubbing along Ianto's clothes.

"Yes, we can play with him now." The man grinned. He took Ianto's hair into his hand, pulling his head close and pressed a strong, firm kiss on his lips. Ianto bit down on his lips, as tears fell down his cheeks.

The man laughed, and ripped his clothes away. The other man started to run his tongue along Ianto's skin, making him shiver to the touch. He started to bite him, leaving red marks all over his skin. When the man had took all of his clothes away, he started to scream. He knew what was going to happen. One of the men stood behind him, pushing him onto all fours, the other in front, both undoing their trousers and pushing them and their underwear down.

He tried to resist. Pushing against the bounds that held his hands tight. "Please..." But that only got him a hard slap across his face. He begged in his head, pleading with his captors to get off him. But they stayed. Thrusting in and out of him with no seconds thoughts. They smiled at each other as they took turns. One pushing into him from behind. The other thrusting into his sobbing mouth. All he could think about was Jack, and how much he needed him there.

Jack followed the directions that Toshiko was telling him through their headsets, Owen was sat next to him. Jack didn't want anyone with him, but Owen had told him he wasn't going to do this alone, and Ianto might need medical assistance when they found him.

Toshiko led them to an abandoned warehouse. Jack and Owen looked at each other before pushing their way through the wooden doors. It was empty. Jack pointed to another door at the far end of the corridor and they headed towards it. When they opened it, nothing in the world could prepare them for what they saw; Ianto was tied to the wall, kneeling. His face covered in blood from various cuts on his head. He was naked. With two men hovering around him.

"Hey, Jack!" One man smiled. "Remember me?"

"Michael?" Jack cursed. Of all the people. It had to be him.

"Jack who is he?" Owen asked, his eyes not moving from Ianto. He could already see large bruises on his stomach, and blood on the back of his legs.

"An ex." Jack said bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw John," He started. "He told me he bumped into you, told me all about your new life. And about your new love." Jack's eyes drifted back to Ianto. The second man was touching his hair gently, making Ianto whimper beneath him. "I wanted to see if it was true, if someone had domesticated the infamous Jack Harkness. We waited to see if it was true, watched you. I didn't see how he could make you give up life amongst the stars. And now I see why."

"He really is a pretty boy," The second man purred. "So tight. So willing..."

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Jack screamed, he raised his gun to the seconds man head and with no hesitation pulled the trigger.

"You shouldn't have done that," Michael grinned as he stepped nearer to Ianto. Jack moved the gun so it was trained on him now. "You wouldn't shoot me, not after everything we've been through..."

"Oh no? Look at what you've done to him!" Jack screamed.

"I didn't do that to him, Jack. You did." Jack couldn't listen, he pulled the trigger, shooting Michael right between the eyes.

Owen rushed over to Ianto, untying his arms and legs. He cursed at the site. Jack rushed over, standing back a bit. When Ianto noticed Jack he moved away and held closer to Owen. "You're going to be okay, Jack's not going to hurt you..."

"Owen..." Ianto whispered. "Don't want to see Jack." Jack felt his heart break. Owen looked up at Jack not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, wrap this around him. I'll go get the SUV ready..." Jack said, he took off his jacket and handed it to Owen, and walked out of the warehouse.

Owen wrapped the jacket around Ianto who flinched away, it smelt of Jack. Ianto grabbed hold of Owen's arms and wrapped himself in the young medic, who hugged him back tightly. "You're okay, Ianto."

Owen helped Ianto into the back-seat of the SUV, buckling him up and sitting in the passenger seat next to Jack. "How is he?" Jack asked quietly, as he started driving.

"He's in shock." Owen stated, he turned around to see Ianto's head against the window his eyes squeezed shut. "He's going to need stitches, and a lot of antiseptic on his wounds."

"It's all my fault." Jack said. "I did that to him."

"It wasn't your fault, they made you angry at him so they could take him. It's not your fault."

"Michael wanted revenge, it is my fault." Jack said loudly.

"You had no control over his actions, Jack." Owen said confidently. They arrived at the hub a few minutes later, and Owen carried Ianto down to the autopsy bay. Jack told the girls what had happened, and they hugged him tightly as Owen helped Ianto.

"Tell me where it hurts," Owen said gently.

"Everywhere," Ianto mumbled. "Just a shag," he whispered.

"Ianto, listen to me." Owen said loudly, he regretted it when he saw Ianto flinch away from him. "You are not just a shag."

"I am. All I'm good for. They kept on saying it when they..." Ianto broke himself off as he started to cry hysterically into Owen's arms. Jack walked downstairs to the medical bay and watched as Owen cradled Ianto in his arms.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry." Ianto grabbed tighter to Owen, who stroked his back softly. "It was drugs, they made me angry at you. I'm sorry."

"Jack, give him some time. He's in shock, and I've given him some painkillers he's pretty much out of it," Owen said quietly.

"But..."

"Jack..." Ianto's voice was quiet, but Jack heard it loud and clear. Ianto moved away from Owen and stared at Jack through his good eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."

"But you are." Jack said loudly, Ianto moved closer to Owen. "You're good enough for me, Ianto. You've always been good enough..."

"Just a shag."

"No!" Ianto shouted. "You're not."

"I am. You said it. Just a shag. They said it. Just a shag. Owen said it. Just a shag." Ianto said quickly, his chest heaving.

"Ianto, I need you to calm down okay, breath deeply..." Ianto tried to do what Owen was telling him to do, his fingernails clawing at his own skin. "That's it, in and out..." Owen said softly. Jack watched as Owen calmed him down. Something Jack had often failed to do when the young man was having a nightmare, his only comfort to Ianto was sex. "Do you want to go home?"

"I don't want to be alone," Ianto said quietly.

"Want me to stay with you?" Owen asked. Ianto nodded. "Jack, go get him some of his clothes from his locker."

"I was so scared," Ianto whispered as he clung to Owen.

"So was Jack."

"Just a shag." Ianto mumbled. Owen frowned and held him tighter. Jack brought the clothes down and frowned as Owen was holding Ianto, he knew he was jealous but knew there was no reason to be.

"Come on, lets get you dressed." Owen smiled, he helped Ianto stand and he almost fell back down again. It took them five minutes to get Ianto dressed, Jack ended up helping because Ianto was becoming extremely drowsy because of the medication. Owen took Ianto home, and held him tight as he slept, and calmed him down when the nightmares came.

The next morning, after having no sleep at all, Jack walked down the streets to Ianto's house. He had to see the young man. Owen phoned telling him he was doing better. He knocked on the door, and Owen answered. "How is he?" Jack asked straight away.

"He's not saying much, just staring into space. He wont eat, Jack."

"Can I see him?" Jack asked, Owen nodded.

Ianto was in the living room, sat on the sofa, his feet under his body. He was moving backwards and forwards a little, his eyes staring at the floor. "Ianto," Jack said quietly, Ianto looked up at Jack and then back down. "How are you feeling?" The man in question just shrugged. When Ianto made no sign of being scared of Jack, Owen walked out of the room to shower.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. Ianto looked up at him, this time a little longer.

"Not your fault." Ianto said quietly. His throat was hoarse and tired.

"Yes it is." Ianto didn't say anything just stared at the floor. "Everything I said yesterday, none of it was true."

"Just a shag." Ianto's voice was mechanic.

"No. Ianto you are more than that!" Jack said strongly.

"No. I'm just a shag."

"You're wrong." Jack said, he reached out to take Ianto's hand but he flinched away so fast and was standing away from Jack now. "Ianto please, listen to me..."

"Owen. I want Owen." Ianto cried.

"I love you, Ianto." Jack said quietly. Ianto looked up at him. "You're so much more than just a shag. You're funny, smart, handsome. I love you."

"No. Just a shag. Owen. Where's Owen?"

"He's in the shower, Ianto." Jack said calmly. Ianto looked at Jack again, his right eye now completely bruised, but it only added to the other bruises around his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Ianto repeated.

"He wanted to hurt me, and he did. Seeing you... I thought I lost you." Jack cried.

"I'm sorry." Ianto sunk to the floor on his knees in front of Jack and went to unzip the older man's trousers.

"Ianto what are you doing?" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Just a shag. Makes everything better." Ianto said, his eyes not focused on anything. Jack fell next to him, and pulled him close to him.

"Ianto, you aren't just a shag." Jack said, his own tears falling as he held a reluctant Ianto in his arms. "I love you, with all my heart. You're not just a shag."

"But..."

"No buts Ianto. I love you, you understand?" Jack shouted.

Ianto tensed up in Jack's arms, before nodding, "Yes, sir."

"I'm not going to let any one hurt you ever again, okay." Jack said strongly. Ianto just nodded in his arms. In his mind he was still trying to convince himself that he wasn't just another shag. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was them thrusting in and out of him, using him. And it made everything Jack say harder to believe. He was just another shag.

**There will be a part two up tomorrow. I was going to make this a one shot, but I still have a lot to write and it was getting kind of long. **

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their alerts. This is folks. I got a little bit emotional writing this chapter. I wasn't planning on ending it where I did, but I figured as I wrote it was a nice place to finish it. Let me know what you think :)**

It had been two weeks since Ianto had been taken. He seemed normal, he came back to work a week after and continued on like always; picking up rubbish, managing the meetings for Jack, doing the reports, rearranging the archives, the dry cleaning and the dishes.

"He's like a robot," Owen said in passing. He and Jack seemed to have bonded over everything that had happened. Something that made the girls even more confused. "He's not been eating either."

"He has, I've seen him." Jack said confidently.

"Look at him Jack," Owen said strongly. Ianto was walking around the hub, picking up stray pizza boxes. He was wearing a new suit, a smaller, tighter suit.

"Shit." Jack cursed. The room was filled with a faint ringing noise.

"Ianto, pet. Isn't that your phone?" Gwen asked gently. Ever since Ianto had returned to work, she had been mothering him more and more, something that Jack and Owen both knew made Ianto angry.

Ianto walked over to his desk, where his mobile was. When he didn't recognise the number, he answered it wearily. "Hello... oh hey... didn't recognise the number... no I'm fine...I can't... No Friday just isn't a good night...I have to go. Sorry." Ianto ended the call and continued to pick up the pizza boxes. Owen and Jack exchanged looks before Jack started speaking.

"If you want to go out on Friday, you can." He said. Ianto looked up at Jack, the fear still in his eyes.

"No, it's fine, sir." Ianto mumbled.

"Who was on the phone?" Owen asked casually. He and Toshiko had been the only one's who hadn't mothered him, even Jack had, when Ianto let him near him that was.

"No one." Ianto said quietly before heading towards the exit to the tourist office.

"Maybe he should stay at home, he's clearly still scared..." Gwen said concern written in her eyes.

"Of course he's fucking scared, he was raped Gwen. Time alone isn't going to make him forget everything." Owen said loudly, causing the three team members to stare at him.

"Why do you think he was acting like that after the phone call?" Toshiko asked. Owen and Jack both shrugged, Jack picked up the phone and pressed on calls.

"Dai. The last person to call him was Dai." Jack said.

"That was the ex that stopped him in the street, remember that day..." Owen started, his voice choking with emotion as they all remembered that day. "When he was late."

"I don't get it, why would he freak out about the phone call and not tell me, us?" Jack asked.

"Jack. When he even mentioned he saw Dai, you shouted at him, hurt him. He's probably just scared on how you were going to react." Owen said gently. Jack nodded and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to him, make sure he's okay." Jack said, and headed up to the tourist office.

Ianto was sat at his desk, his fingers absent mindedly flicking through a magazine that Gwen must have left there. "Hey," Jack said before he approached him. He knew how jumpy he was, but couldn't blame him.

"Hi." Ianto said, no emotion what so ever in his voice. "Something you needed, sir?"

"Could you stop calling me sir, Ianto?" Jack asked, he sat at the edge of the desk, but at a safe distance away. Some days Ianto wanted to be close, others he wanted to be as far away as possible.

"Sorry, Jack." Ianto said, his eyes not moving from the magazine.

"I know who phoned, Ianto." Jack said softly. Ianto froze, his fingers dropping the page as his hands started to shake. Noticing, Jack moved closer, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm not angry. I don't mind you talking to him," Jack said soothingly.

"But last time..." Ianto sobbed, his emotions were on a very thin string.

"Last time I wasn't myself. The people who took you they made me angry at you." Jack tried to explain, but at the mention of the people Ianto flinched away again. "They spilt something on you the night before, remember I told you?" Jack said gently. Ianto shook his head, he didn't remember mainly because his brain was too concentrated on the events of that day. "It was a drug, from my time. Anger, it was anger. They spilt a receptor on me too, so when the powder went into our systems which takes about ten hours, all I could concentrate on was anger. But then when I realised what it was, I was able to block the drug out. Just concentrate on finding you..." Jack looked at Ianto who was staring at his shoes, his eyes watering still but he wasn't crying. He was listening eagerly. "I was never angry at you."

"You wasn't?" His voice was small and tired, and each word spoken made Jack's heart break a little bit more.

"I could never be angry at you, I love you, Ianto." It had taken Ianto a while to stop thinking of himself as 'just a shag' but it was normally triggered when Jack told him how he felt.

"I ..." Ianto started but closed his mouth.

"It's okay," Jack smiled. "Can I take you out to lunch, just you and me?" Jack waited for an answer. The past two weeks it had always been Jack, Ianto and Owen. Ianto was too scared to stay with Jack at night.

"Can we go for a walk?" Ianto asked. "I don't want to eat." Jack nodded, he wasn't going to push Ianto into eating, not yet any way. He was just glad that Ianto wanted to go with just him, but Jack was determined to talk to him about eating on their walk.

"Sure," Jack smiled. He told the team that they were going out via their headsets. He held out a hesitant hand for Ianto to take, as he only went somewhere if he could hold onto to someone. Ianto smiled weakly, and took Jack's hand nervously.

They walked around the bay area in a comfortable silence, whenever someone got a little close Ianto shifted even closer to Jack and squeezed tighter onto his hand. Jack sighed, he knew he had to talk to him now.

"When was the last time you ate, Ianto?" Jack asked softly.

"This morning," Ianto lied. Jack looked at him and Ianto wanted to run, but he stayed and stared into Jack's deep gaze. "When ever I put something into my mouth, I taste them." Ianto said strongly, though his watering eyes gave the pain away.

"I'm sorry, Yan." Jack said quietly. "It's my fault, you shouldn't have gone through all that..."

"Jack, it's not your fault." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand, and they headed towards a bench, sitting down they stared across the bay. "They wanted to hurt you, they used me to hurt you. And you would never hurt me, so it's not your fault."

"You're right, I'd never hurt you." Jack said, he wrapped his arm around Ianto holding him close. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you," Ianto said in barely a whisper. Jack felt his heart burst with joy. Them three words had been said over and over to Jack in his long life, and hearing them from someone for the first time always felt different.

"I need you to eat, Ianto." Jack said strongly.

"I can't..."

"Please." Jack begged. Ianto stared into his pleading eyes and felt his heart rip. He nodded reluctantly. It was easy saying no to Owen, he didn't have eyes that dug so deep into your soul that you felt obliged to do what they wanted. "Thank you." Jack smiled he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips.

Ianto didn't return the kiss, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to move away. "It's okay," Jack whispered.

Ianto opened his eyes and stared at Jack. "I'm sorry."

"You've no need to be sorry, Ianto." Jack stood up, holding his hand out for Ianto who took it silently. They walked back to the hub in silence. Jack knew that if he was going to get Ianto to eat it wasn't going to be easy, and Jack knew that Ianto wouldn't want to eat in public.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Gwen asked, Ianto stared at her, wondering if she could be any more patronizing.

"We fed the ducks, and Jack pushed me on a swing and everything." Ianto mocked, Gwen stared at him, her eyes wide. Jack, Toshiko and Owen couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not a child, Gwen. Please stop treating me like one."

"I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"I know, but please." Ianto emphasised on the last word and Gwen nodded sadly.

"Come on, Mr Jones." Jack smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"You have to eat, Yan." Owen said as Ianto just stood there. "Do you want one of the power drinks?"

"Would I still have to eat?" Ianto asked quietly.

"A little." Ianto nodded, and Owen followed him into the kitchen.

Jack watched as Owen prepared Ianto one of his power drinks that contained all the nutrients his body needed. It resembled a dark grey colour, and didn't look that nice. "And eat two slices of buttered break." Owen said, mainly looking at Jack who nodded, and Owen walked out of the room.

Jack watched as Ianto fought with his mind about drinking and eating. "You can do it," Jack smiled. Ianto looked up at him and tried his best to smile, but failed. He raised the drink to his mouth, and grimaced at the bitter yet sweet taste.

As the thick liquid past his throat all he could think about was the men, thrusting in and out, pushing against his gag reflex. His body started to shake, and he spat out the drink. His body dry heaved, and produced a bitter bile. Jack moved around to the side of him, but Ianto pushed him away.

"Ianto..." Jack said trying his best to sound comforting but as the youngest member of his team cried himself into being sick, Jack couldn't help but cry too; it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it..." Ianto mumbled. His body was still shaking, but he had stopped heaving. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Not your fault." Jack said again. "If you can't eat yet will you at least let Owen put an IV in your arm?"

"Why?"

"So your body can get the nutrients it needs. You'll feel better too." Ianto nodded weakly. "I'll be down once I've cleaned up..."

"No. I'll clean it up, come on. Let me take care of you." Jack whispered. Ianto nodded again, and took Jack's hand tightly. Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight for a few moments, so they could both get pull themselves together a little.

"Don't leave me, Jack." Ianto said quietly, but the close proximity of the two men, allowed Jack to hear the words loud in his ear. "They said that you were going to do what you do best and leave me on my own." Jack felt a tight pain in his heart at the words. He knew a lot more had happened then Ianto was letting on, he didn't want to know everything that Michael had told him. But he knew he needed to explain everything to Ianto.

"Listen to me, I'm never going to leave you okay."

"But you did before."

"That was then. This is now, and I promise you, I will never ever leave you." Jack tried not to think about the fact that Ianto would soon be leaving him, it was only a matter of time until Jack would write 'Death By Torchwood' in his folder too.

Ianto shrugged, Jack knew he was trying to block out all the memories, and he understood that was how he handled things, that and not eating. He walked down to the main area of the hub, Ianto attached to him by the hand.

"Everything okay?" Toshiko smiled. Ianto remained silent, he had drink down his front and he knew he looked a mess.

"Everything is fine," Jack said calmly. He felt Ianto relax slightly as they walked closer to Owen.

"What happened?" Owen asked, taking in Ianto's dirty shirt.

"I couldn't eat." Ianto admitted. Owen placed a warm hand on his shoulder, and Jack watched as Ianto relaxed completely. The two men had grown even closer, and Jack could see that Owen had become some what of an older brother to Ianto in the past week.

"IV drip?" Owen asked, and Ianto nodded. "Okay, you'll have to sit down here for a couple of hours though, and knowing you you're going to get fed up, you got something to do?"

"I'm going to sit with him," Jack offered and Owen smiled.

"That sound good, Yan?" Owen asked as he rolled Ianto's sleeves up. Jack didn't miss the flinch, and his selfish side felt glad that it wasn't only him that Ianto flinched at. Ianto looked up apologetically, and rolled up his own sleeve, though his hands were still a little shaky.

Owen fixed the drip quickly, as though he had done it several times before to Ianto, which Jack guessed he had. Owen left them to it and Jack scooted next to Ianto on the medical bed. "Ianto, I want to tell you about Michael." Jack felt Ianto tense next to him, and he moved an arm around him. "I want you to know so you can stop thinking that you are weak, and it might help you understand everything that he said to you."

"I don't want to believe what he kept on saying, Jack." Ianto sounded as though he was practically begging.

"Me and him we were lovers once. It wasn't anything like what me and you have, Ianto. I didn't love him. Back then, all I cared about was sex."

"Just a shag."

"He was just a shag." Jack said strongly. "He felt something for me, I always knew he did. But I didn't want to fall for him, we were together for about three months, then I met John. And I left him. I didn't say goodbye, just left him. He was always jealous, he thought me and him should have been exclusive, but I always went with other people. He knew that if he hurt you, he would hurt me something he had always tried to do in the past. Only this time it worked." Jack felt his own tears fall, and saw that Ianto's already were.

"He said that you two were amazing together." Ianto sniffed, his fingers were absent mindedly playing with the hem of Jack's shirt.

"We were, but not enough for me to stay. Not like with you, Ianto. When John came back, he tried to convince me to go with him, to see the wonders of the universe. But the wonders of my universe is right here. You. I could never leave you."

"Promise?" Ianto asked weakly.

"I promise." Jack smiled. Ianto looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Jack. We were like that once." Ianto mumbled.

"Like what?"

"You and Michael." Ianto said. "Before everything with Lisa, I mean we were... I was just a shag."

"Honestly, you was." Jack used his free hand to lift Ianto's chin up. "But now, Jones, Ianto Jones. You are so much more." He kissed his lips softly and smiled as he felt Ianto kiss back.

But Jack wasn't naïve. He knew that he couldn't say words and make everything better for the man he loved. He knew it would take time for the wounds to heal, for Ianto's eyes to remove the fear that was hidden beneath every time he looked at Jack. Jack also knew that Ianto would eat when he was ready. But the most important thing Jack knew, was that he would always be there to help him. To pick up the food that Ianto would throw in anger, to sit and talk to him as Owen fitted another IV, or to hold him when the nightmares came. Because no matter what Michael or anyone else said. Ianto was so much more than a shag. Ianto was the reason waking up from death wasn't as painful as it once was. And Jack was going to do everything in his power to make Ianto believe that.


End file.
